Autobots, Decepticons, and MECH, Oh my!
by Thunder strike 07
Summary: When the Autobots and Decepticons join up against MECH they're thrown on a road trip with the Autobots pet humans (duh!) but there's something off about the one human Sam, who goes through a difficult change. What happens to her and what does Alpha Trion mean there might be a way to save Cybertron?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is a new/old story that I've been debating with myself about whether or not to post it and guess what, I won! Now this is posted and I finally get to edit this old thing!**

**So, enjoy, review, and EAT BUBBLEGUM!**

**;)**

Chapter One: One the road

"Sam! Hurry up, let's go!" Mico shouted as she climbed into the huge bus-like vehicle. "I'm coming, I'm coming." I grumbled as I lugged my suitcase down the driveway. Once I finally got the heavy thing in my room, I went out into the human quarters. "Phew!" I said as I plopped down on the couch with Mico. "So the Bot's and Con's finally decided to take MECH down together?" Mico nodded, "Yep." I crossed my hands behind my head and relaxed. "Humph." She looked up from her Slash Monkey magazine, "What?" I turned my head and smiled at her, "Nothing, just curious if any fights are going to blow up." She laughed.

_: You all set?:_ Mrs. Darby called over the intercom. The four of us shouted back in unison, "Yes!" We felt the lurch of the majorly oversized RV pulled out of my drive way. I relaxed once again and slowly drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up, I saw Mico leaning over me about to poke me in the face and smiled, "A little late Mico." She pouted._ :Alright kids, we're here at the roundevous point. After here there won't be frequent stops:_ Agent Fowler called out over the intercom. I went over to the side door and opened it before the four of us piled out into the grassy meadow. Jack's mom came out in front of us and glanced at her watch, "Okay, so we're about twenty ahead of schedule so go ahead and play a game if you want." We all nodded as she left. "Hey, guys. I got an idea, how about we play a game of tag?" They nodded and came over to me, "Okay, so tagger goes to one end of the field while the runnees go to the other end."

They nodded and left while I stayed. "Ready?" I called over to them. They nodded, "Set, GO!" I ran straight towards Jack as he started running away from me. I smiled and sped up before I dove for him and tagged his leg. "Haha! I'm still faster than you Jacky boy!" I jumped off the ground and tore off towards Mico and Raf. "Hey kids! I got something for you!" We all stopped running and looked over at Mrs. Darby and saw the four kites she was holding up. Two jets, a dragon, and a parrot. I ran over and grabbed the dragon before shouting over my shoulder, "Thanks Mrs. Darby!" I ran away from the tree line and tossed it into the air.

I was having fun until 10 min. later I heard Mico shout and I looked over at her just in time to see her jet fly into a tree top. I pulled my kite over to them and saw the others going over to her. Raf adjusted his glasses as he looked at the string, "Try tugging on it." Mico grabbed the string and lightly tugged on it before she jerked it. Snap! "Uh-oh..." She trailed off as the line went slack. I gave Raf my kite before bending over and taking off my socks and shoes. Jack came over to me and looked down at what I was doing, "What are you doing?" "I'm going to go get Mico's kite down." I scanned the row of pines and saw her kite's tail fluttering in the wind.

I nodded to myself and took off running for the tree line. Reaching the base of the tree, I leapt for the branch closest to the ground. Catching it with my left hand, I brought my bare feet up against the rough bark and pushed myself up. Halfway up the tree, I heard Mico call out my name. Making my way towards a spot void of branches, I looked down at the ground and saw her pointing back at our transportation. "What is it Mico?" "The Bot's just got here Sam." "Okay! I've almost got your kite." I climbed up to another branch and looked around. The kite was just a branch above me. I slowly stood up and started edging out towards it. I finally was able to grab the kite, but its string was stuck on a branch farther out.

I stopped and looked down for our robot buddies. I saw Optimus looking around, "Where's Sam?" I let go of the branch with both hands and swung downward holding onto the branch with my legs. I cupped my hands next to my mouth, "I'm up here Optimus!" He looked up and saw me hanging from the tree, "Sam! What are you doing up there?" I reached out and jerked Mico's kite out and tossed it down to her. "There you go Mico!" She smiled, "Thanks Sam!" I smiled and waved at her from my upside down position, "You're welco- ahh!" I was cut off as the branch I was hanging on splintered into a million pieces.

"Sam!" I flailed my arms as I fell towards the ground. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw an alien aircraft that registered to be Cybertronian flew under me. "Ommf!" The wind was knocked out of me as I landed on my stomach, hard. I groaned and saw that Megatron had caught me and was slowly gliding towards the ground. He landed and I jumped off. I went over as Optimus came forward and the Decepticons emerged from behind the trees. Megatron went face to face with Optimus as the Cons lined up behind him and the Bots lined up behind Optimus.

"I, Optimus Prime, swear to join forces with the Decepticons to stop and destroy the evil forces of MECH." As he said it, Optimus stretched his servo out to Megatron. Megatron looked at his servo before looking back at Prime and grabbing his servo with his. "I Megatron accept this proposal and will join you against MECH." 5 min. later Mrs. Darby stuck her head out of the vehicles window, "Alright everybody. Pile in we've still got a ways to go." The four of us ran inside and sat down at one of the tables for the humans and started playing a game of poker. The prize was a bag of Mico's Sour Patch kids. As we played, Optimus, Starscream, and Megatron sat on the couch behind us and were watching us.

Meanwhile, Bulkhead and Breakdown were having an honest arm wrestling contest, so far it was a tie. Arcee and Airachnid were striking up a friendly conversation while 'Bee and Knockout were playing a racing game on the X-box. "Sam, you in or out?" I was snapped back into reality and looked back at the table, "What?" Jack motioned at my cards, "Oh, out." I laid my cards down and stood up. I went back to my room and pulled out my dragonology book and went back out into the living area. I sat down on a couch and opened to the last page I had been on. Starscream came over and scanned the book I was reading.

"What creatures are these? I haven't seen any of these before." I looked at the picture that he was pointing at, "Oh, these are dragons. Creatures of myth and legend." He simply nodded and I was about to go into further detail when the intercom crackled to life. _: Alright kids, we're pulling over. It's time to hit the hay.: :Off to your room's now.:_ Agent Fowler and Ms. Darby said. I sighed and closed my book before smiling and shrugging at Starscream, "Maybe some other time 'Screamer." He grumbled at his nickname but still nodded.

Going back into my room I set my book down on the nightstand before heading over to my closet that I had emptied my suitcase into. I chose a neon orange tank-top with a pair of neon orange shorts. After I changed into those I went into the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. As I rinsed the sink out, I heard Mico knock on the door. I shook my head and laughed as I went and opened the door. "Alright I'-" I started to say until she brought her fist down on my forehead. I froze and grumbled. She opened her eyes at the sound of my displeased voice. "Oh, it's you. Opps, sorry Sam." She chuckled nervously as she slid by me and shut the door faster than I could do anything. "You're gonna regret that Mico." I hissed into the door. I heard her giggle inside of the bathroom, "I know." Shaking my head, I went back to my room and flung myself onto the poufy bed. I lay there for a while before crawling under the covers and snuggling into my pillow. I slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Later that night, I got up to use the bathroom. After I finished doing my-ahem-business, I made my way to my bedroom still drowsy since it was almost one in the morning. I curled up under the covers of my still warm bed and I was about to fall asleep when I heard a shout from the Bot's quarters, something about side's of the room and moaned into my pillow. "Seriously?" I tried to fall asleep when an argument started, I groaned not hearing anybody say anything to the Bots. I peeled the blankets off of me and went out into the hallway. Grumbling I went over to the door and barged in on Bulkhead and Breakdown. "Will you two shut up!?" I hissed at them.

They froze and glanced at me, "Sam? What are you doing up so late?" Bulkhead questioned, "It's called having to use the bathroom in the middle of the night then trying to go back to sleep when I have two lug nuts in the next room having a party!" I spat at the two of them. Bulkhead looked sorry, Breakdown on the other hand looked like he was enjoying this and started to snicker at Bulkhead. "What's so funny Mr. Comedian?" He cleared his throat with a big dopey grin on his face plate, "Nothing." I went up to his pede and motioned for him to bend over.

He obliged and I got right up in front of his optics, "Listen bub, do you know what happens when a female doesn't get enough sleep?" He shook his head, "No." "Then don't make me show you, because I get very, **very** cranky when I don't get sleep. And you wanna know what happens when I get cranky?" He stared at me, "Energon get's tampered with and videos start popping up on YouTube, got it?" He nodded and I backed up, "Good, now I'm going back to bed. I hear another peep outt'a this room and Black Mail's gonna start piling up." I left with that threat hanging in the air and went back to my room. I went back to my now cold bed and curled up under the covers and fell asleep smiling when I didn't hear any more noise come out of their room.

**Okay so this was the first chapter so I hope all you folks out there enjoyed it!**

**Remember, flames will be used for marshmallows, and here's the disclaimer.**

**Ts07: Sadly it's true, I don't own transformers or anything related to them, but I do own Sam!**

**Sam Witwicky: No you don't!**

**Ts07: Shut up! (pulls out nerf gun and shoots him in forehead) I wasn't talking to you numsquatch!**

**Sam: (runs away)**

**Ts07: Sorry about that, could you all be nice readers and review? Please? Cybercookies for those who can guess what's going to happen to Sam! (really hope I didn't make something obvious...)**


	2. An old game with a dangerous twist

**Hey, sorry to all my loyal readers. I have been so busy with school and everything, no to mention the fact that I just got bacjpk from vacation.**

**So I would like to take this space of internet to thank all the patient readers out there, you dudes and dudettes rock! And without further adue, I give you, chapter two. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Two: A game and danger

As morning came with sunshine, I rolled onto my side and snuggled into my pillow hiding from the light. A metal finger poked me in the shoulder and I groaned. I got prodded agai and this time I sat up and flailed my arms, "Whada ya want?!" I heard a chuckle and rubbed all the gross crispys out my eye and smiled, "Oh, hey Airachnid. What can I do for you?" "Mrs. Darby asked me to come tell you to help her with something called breakfast." I groaned and fell backwards onto my pillow as she walked out, "It's to early for this!" I moaned into my arms. She leaned back in my door and held up a digit, "Actually it is 10 a.m." I sat up and flung my arms off my face as I glared at her, "That's still early for a teenager!" She chuckled and exited my room.

I grumbled and forced myself onto the side of my bed when the door sprung open and she peeked around the corner, "Hey Sam," "WHAAAT?!" I jumped off my bed flailing my arms before looking at the spider lady with one eye twitching. She opened her mouth to say something when she saw my eye twitching. "Sam, you know your optic is twitching?" I grew red in the face and felt a vein pop out on my forehead. "I know it is!" I snapped. She faltered, "Umm, nevermind." She left as I sighed and rubbed my temples. "Oivea." I dragged myself over to my closet and grabbed my orange and white stripped string tanktop along with a pair of cut-off gean shorts.

Slipping into a pair of orange VANS I put a white bandana on instead of the baseball hat. I nodded at my appearance before jogging down the hallway to the shared area. I noticed that the other three were still asleep. As I entered the living room, I saw Optimus grabbing a cube of Energon with Megatron. I frowned when I saw him, he looked so tired. "What's a matter Megatron? You look tired." He rubbed his faceplates before pointing back in the direction of the room he shared with Bumblebee and Knock Out. "Somebot's have a bad case of static snore.

I laughed as Mrs. Darby came up behind the and sipped her coffee, "Yeah well tell that to my son and William." I went to follow her but Megatron sat down effectively blocking my way with his pedes. I lightly tapped the one infront of me and he looked down. I sheepishly grinned as he made room for me to walk under them. Calling a 'thank you' over my shoulder, I followed Mrs. Darby into the kitchen. She set her mug of coffee down and tossed me an apron, "Alright, I'm going to have you do the tortillas and bacon while I do the eggs and toast." I nodded while tyring the knot on my back.

Once breakfast was done, I set the table as the three sleepy heads got up and came into the dining room. "Buenos dias!" I called to them as they sat down and we began to munch. After breakfast there was an argument over something silly. Due to still sitting at the table in the kitchen, I could clearly see Mrs. Darby losing it in the front seat. I cringed when I saw her reach for the loudspeaker. I breathed a sigh of relief as I managed to cover my ears intime. "ENOUGH!" All Bot's, Con's, and humans in the ride froze and stared at me. I chuckled nervousy and pointed in the direction of the front, "So totally wasn't me." Fowler looked sympatheticly at the guys and glanced at Mrs. Darby out of the corner of his eyes, "Hey, don't be to harsh on them. They're not used to being cooped up like this." She huffed and crossed her arms stubornly, "They want to act like children then they will be treated like children."

The fight slowly died down but tensions were still high. About an hour or two later we finally came to a stop at an old abandoned park just off the freeway with 20 miles of woods around it. I threw myselfout the door even with our ride in still motion and began rolling in the grass ignoring the concered cries of my friends as I enjoyed the feeling of solid nonmoving ground beneath me. When the ride finally did stop, the kids were the first ones out and running towards me, "Sam!" I sat up and saw Mico and Jack throw heated glares at each other before facing me again as I stood up. "That was awesome!" "What were you thinking?!" I smiled and hi 5'ed Mico before turning a bland gaze at Jack, "Uh ,hello dude, obviously wasn't." Raf and Mico laughed as Jack glowered. "Whatever." I flippantly shrugged and stood up about to run off into the woods to do whatever when the Bot and Cons came out side followed by Agent Fowler. "Alright folks, we're gonna play an old school game." He raised his hands in the air and I caught sight of two flags. "Awesome!" Me and Mico shouted in unison before all four of us ran over to them. After Fowler had explained the rules of no blasters and no orbial hiding spots, he chose the team captains, which just so happened to be me and Jack. Brilliant idea Fowler.

"Okay Sam, you go ahead and pick first." I nodded and grinned evilly at Jack, "Arcee." She smiled and came to stand by me, and boy if looks could kill I'd be nothing but a long lost memory. "Bulkhead." I cocked an eyebrow at him, _'That's the best you could come up with?'_ I thought before choosing my next teammate, "Mico." She squealed and waved goodbye to Bulk' before coming over and standing next to me. "Airachnid." I rolled my eyes and smirked, "Sorry about this Bulk', Wheeljack." He nodded and came over to my side. We bantered on and on until we finally picked everyone available. On Jack's team there was; Bulkhead, Starscream, Soundwave, Raf, Airachnid, and Bumblebee. On my team there was; Megatron, Breakdown, Knockout, Arcee, Optimus, Wheeljack, and Mico. But seeing the diference, Fowler decded to play on Jack's team. "Okay, you guys got a five minute hiding time, and a two hour gme time..GO!" I snatched the red flag from him and motioned for my team to follow me as I ran off into the forest with them right behind me. Once we were behind the tree line abit I slowed down before stopping and turning to face the team. "Okay guys here's my game plan, so I am going to polightly ask Megatron to give me a lift further back into the forest while you guys keep going in that direction making it look like we went that way. When we get back we'll decide who's going to play what positions." They all nodded and contionued walking while I turned to face Megatron, "You don't mind do you?"

He chuckled, "I won't if there's no mud on my finish when this is over." I laughed, "Deal." He transformed and hovered over the ground as I climbed on. I nearly few off as he blasted through the trees, we came to a screeching halt over a river and I was flung off by the sudden change in speed. "Waaaaaaaaa!" I landed with a loud splash and was instantly soaked before I splutered to the surface and glared at a now transformed and smirking Megatron. "You slagger! You did that on purpose!" He chuckled, "I haven't the slightest idea of what you're talking about human." I rolled my eyes, "Sure you didn't. Plead innocent huh? Glitchhead..." I muttered under my breath before taking a deep breath and diving under the water. I wedged the flags staff inside the muddy bank side and secured it with some rocks before swiming up to the surface and crawling out of the luke-warm water. I stood up panting and shook myself off before throwing a sloppy grin at Megatron, "Let's do this." He transformed and I climbed on again before he rocketted in the direction of our teamates. I threw my head back, "Hiho silver away!" I cackled before we landed and Meatron transformed. He gave me a curious glance and I shrugged, "Been wantin' to do that for a long time." I turned to face the rest of the group, "Now," I said rubbing my hands together like a mad scientist, "Who wants to do what?"

We decided on positions and the flagaurds and jailgaurd left. I turned o the remaining players and drew a diagram in the ground with my finger. "Okay so my totally genius plan is this, so Meatron and Optimus will go this way drawing off attakers while, Breakdown, Mico, Knockout, and I go this way. And if any of us four start getting chased start shouting 'distraction'!" "Why?" I groaned, "Mico, you of all people should know! It's fun, confuses the enemy, and it messes with peoples minds. Who doesn't think that's fun" She nodded, "You got a point there." I smirked, "I know." We parted ways and I took off with the other three behind me. Knockout spoke up from the back of the group, "Just got a comm. from Prime, says they were almost caught but he managed to see were the flag was before running." I nodded and we went to the sent coordinates. I slowed to a walk before stopping at some bushes ad peeking out. I smiled at what I saw, "All to easy." Jack had placed Starsceam and Raf as flagaurds and they were standing infront of a large cave. Pulling my head out of the bush I faced Breakdown with the biggest smirk on my face ever. "Have any of you ever heard of the annoying orange?"

I watched from my spot up in the tree with Mico as Breakdown and Knockout stepped out into the clearing and started running around in a circle, "Nememmememinenenen" Breakdown shouted as Knockout followed up, "OMNOMNOM!" Mico and I nearly started laughing at the sight before I saw Starscream start running for the two and they ran back into the woods right under us. I hed my hand over Micos mouth before smiling at her once the three were gone. She grinned once I removed my hand. I smiled before pushing her out of the tree. She crashed into the bushes bellow and shot a murderous glare up at me before running into the claring drawing Raf back into the woods. I grinned seeing my plan fall into place before jumping down and running into the cave. I ripped the flag out of the rock and tore out of it's mouth jus intime to see Starscream come running towards me with Mico running away from him shouting at the top of her lungs, "Distraction! Distraction!" I groaned and slapped my forhead with my hand when I saw Starscream see me and jump over Mico. I dove between his pedes as he reached for me and caught up to Mico as she turned and started running back towards friendly teitory.

I smacked her upside of the head, "Ow! What was that for?!" I smirked, "For giving my position away!" She looked back and saw Starscream on our tails, "Oh right..." She whapped me uside the head, "OW! Man what did I do?!" She laughed, "Pushed me out of a tree." I looked at the twig in her pom pom and siled, "Oh,right." We laughed and continued running and I managed to have her speedup as Raf came out of nowhere. Keeping my vision behind us to see how close the baddies were, I didn't notice the trees stop passing us nor the empty stretch of land infront of us. "Look out!" I turned my head to face the front and saw a cliff coming up but we were already almost ontop of it. "Mico!" I screamed as she fell over. I threw the flag to one side and dove for her quickly falling hand.


End file.
